De Hombre a Hombre
by Detallista 257
Summary: En camino a Soleanna, Silver y Vector tiene una conversación sobre el tiempo y su significado, pero a decir verdad Silver no esta impresionado [Fic Participante en la actividad de Agosto "Para eso están los amigos" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


**De hombre a hombre**

Silver movió los matorrales con cuidado de no espinarse, dio una mirada rápida entre sus ramas y las dejó caer a su lugar original.

—¡Aquí no hay nada! —gritó el erizo, bajando la pequeña colina para reunirse con su compañero.

Vector, un cocodrilo de dos metros de alto con más músculo que cabeza, se encontraba de rodillas metido hasta la cintura en vegetación. De vez en cuando murmuraba cosas que Silver no entendía mientras los matorrales se movían en movimientos bruscos, asustando uno que otro pájaro y criatura silvestre.

—¿Oye necesitas ayuda? —Silver se acercó a la conmoción, mientras vio a una pequeña familia de ardillas huir del cocodrilo.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah, no te preocupes amiguito el gran Vector tiene todo bajo control!

—¿Seguro? Porque para mi pareces estar atorado.

—Atorado ¿yo? ¡Jamás! Estos músculos hacen más que atraer a las damas, sabes.

Entonces Vector salió de los matorrales…o al menos lo intentó. Al parecer una de sus cadenas se enredó en las ramas del arbusto, ahorcando al reptil cuando intentaba salir, lo cual resultó en un juego de tira la cadena entre Vector y la sorprendentemente fuerte planta que estaba poniendo a prueba los esfuerzos de su contrincante.

El erizo blanco suspiró y dirigió su mirada a la nave medio arreglada, no era un buen trabajo que digamos, nada comparado de lo que algunos de sus amigos o algún mecánico decente hubiera hecho, pero volaría muy pronto sin importar su fea apariencia. Todo lo que faltaba era el volante que desapareció después de su forzoso aterrizaje, Silver pensaba que sería más sencillo encontrar una aguja en pajar que un volante en un bosque desconocido.

Viendo que Vector todavía no tenía éxito en salir de su predicamento, Silver usó sus poderes disimuladamente, solo lo suficiente para ayudarlo sin que se diera cuenta, liberando al cocodrilo de las ramas del nefasto árbol.

—Uff ¿Ves lo que estos músculos pueden hacer?

Silver solo respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco, apuntando hacia la dirección opuesta de donde su nave se había estrellado.

—Si el volante no esta aquí seguramente aterrizó a ese lado, busquemos en esa dirección.

Vector encogió sus enormes hombros mientras se quitaba las hojas de sus escamas—. Ok, tu eres el jefe.

Silver no respondió y se pusieron en marcha en la dirección deseada.

Se dieron cuenta rápidamente que el bosque era más espeso de este lado, los árboles crecían tan apegados que hasta Silver tuvo problemas en pasar por sus troncos, sin mencionar a Vector que más de una ocasión se vio atorado y aun así rechazaba la ayuda del erizo. También las raíces de los árboles crecían sobre el suelo, creando extrañas trenzas voluptuosas y pequeños pozos donde más de una vez las puntas de sus botas se atoraban, haciéndolos tropezar.

Al final Silver se rindió en la idea de caminar y usó sus poderes para levitar sobre el traicionero piso, sin embargo Vector no tenía ese lujo y siguió andando en paso lento y cuidadoso, para la frustración de Silver.

—A este paso llegaríamos tarde a nuestro propio funeral —murmuró Silver, esperando a que Vector sacara su pie de otro traicionero agujero.

—Oye si vas a ser así porque no mejor me ayudas —contestó Vector en un tono irritado.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro de Silver, seguido con extraño gesto que hizo con su mano. Vector de repente se vio rodeado por un aura extraña, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, fue lanzado a los aires. Dejando escapar un chillido agudo, el gran cocodrilo no pudo hacer nada más que mover los brazos y las piernas en un vano intento de encontrar equilibrio entre más alto volaba, aunque era obvio para él que no estaba en control de su predicamento. Fue tanto la altura que consiguió que salió de las copas de los árboles y vio la inmensidad del cielo azul, algunas nubes blancas y las montañas a lo lejos. Pero su gusto no duró por mucho tiempo.

Con una sensación en su estómago como si se hubiera tragado una piedra, se dio cuenta sin mirar hacia abajo que la gravedad no lo hizo la excepción de sus efectos. Aún en contra de sus instintos, miró hacia bajo y vio como la copa de los árboles se le acercaban a una velocidad alarmante, cerró los ojos y puso los brazos delante de él en un vano intento de protegerse de la dolorosa caída que seguía.

Excepto que nunca llegó.

Como si alguien hubiera pisado los frenos a una montaña rusa, Vector se detuvo a media caída y fue depositado seguramente sobre la rama de un pino.

—¡Hey, abre los ojos! —escuchó a Silver gritar y se oía muy lejos.

Vector lo hizo y enterrado entre las finas hojas del pino a unos centímetros de su hocico, estaba el volante de la nave.

—Se un buen chico y ve por la pieza —dijo Silver. Vector no tuvo que mirar para saber que el chico portaba una sonrisa sarcástica.

Lentamente, el cocodrilo se acercó a la pieza faltante, arrastrándose como una oruga en cámara lenta. Todo el rato maldiciendo su mala suerte y la forma en como el erizo lo mangoneaba solo por no tener un poder especial, si fuera alguien con menos virtud le hubiera demostrado al pequeñín el resultado de sus horas en el gimnasio. Tal vez así se callaría el hocico.

Finalmente los dedos de Vector alcanzaron el volante y lo agarró. Su alegría fue muy breve porque una pregunta se hizo presente: ¿Cómo demonios iba a bajar?

—Hmm, oye Sliver…

—¡Es Silver!

—Si, como te llames ¿podrías echarme una mano?

—…No puedo.

—¡¿Qué!? —gritó Vector, casi soltando la rama pero se sujetó de nuevo con una fuerza tan viciosa que el árbol se sacudió en protesta— ¿¡Vamos no seas así, porqué!?

—Estas muy lejos de mi área de…influencia, si lo intento lo más probable es que caigas.

Vector no dijo nada y solo apretó los dientes mientras maldecía su mala suerte. Debió haber dejado al enclenque donde lo había encontrado, en vez de ser convencido a llevarlo a la ciudad de Soleana, pero cuando el erizo le ofreció ese fajo de billetes a cambio de sus servicios el cocodrilo no pudo decir que no. Ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias por su avaricia ¿Será esto era lo que se refería Espio con el karma?

Poco a poco y muy despacio Vector se deslizó por la rama para llegar al tronco del pino, con cada movimiento que hacía la vara se sacudía y crujía en protesta, acostumbrada a llevar el peso de sus hojas y algunas pájaros sobre ella, no un cocodrilo de casi una tonelada. Vector casi llora de la alegría cuando llegó al otro lado, abrazándose al tronco como si fuera un viejo amigo que no había visto en años.

—¡Oy, apúrate no tenemos todo el día! —gritó Silver, arruinando el preciado momento.

—Maldito enclenque, espera cuando te ponga las manos encima, aprenderás otro significado para el dolor —murmuró Vector y comenzó a bajar.

Ahora que tenía algo más firme en que apoyarse, descendió con un poco más de agilidad. De vez en cuando las ramas se rompían debajo de el cocodrilo, cuando esto sucedía se aferraba al tronco del pino con todas sus fuerzas y se negaba a moverse de su sitio. Le tomaba a Silver al menos cinco minutos de su tiempo para convencerlo a seguir, con gritos, amenazas y una que otra promesa de una generosa propina que lo estaría esperando si tan solo bajara del árbol.

Así siguieron por una hora completa, hasta que finalmente bajo del pino. Vector se dejó caer de espaldas, con grito de victoria mientras se revolcaba en la tierra como un niño en primavera.

—Oh, dulce tierra, jamás me quiero separar de ti, nunca de los nunca volveré a trepar un árbol, lo juro hasta el día que me muera.

—Si, si, basta de tonterías y vámonos.

Agachándose para recoger la pieza faltante de la nave, Silver lo tomó y comenzó su camino sin esperar a Vector. Mientras tanto Vector estaba seriamente considerando si valía la pena seguir al pequeño egoísta a la nave, pensando que tal vez regresar caminando a casa no sería mala idea si no tenía que lidiar con el, pero después de unos minutos de seria consideración este suspiró resignado y se levantó de su lugar en el piso, siguiendo a Silver mientras limpiaba su cuerpo de cualquier rastro de suciedad.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa enano? —preguntó Vector, quitándose una rama obstinada de su collar— A pesar del accidente llevamos buen tiempo y estoy casi seguro que Soleanna no se irá a ninguna parte.  
Silver no contestó y apresuro el paso, forzando a Vector a hacer lo mismo—. Tu no sabes eso.

Vector levantó una ceja pero el erizo no elaboró, y la verdad estaba cansado de seguir los juegos de Silver. Si quería ser una reina drama, pues bien, que lo haga solo pero no estaba dispuesto a ser su payaso de rodeo.

Se estaba quitando las astillas de sus guantes cuando llegaron a su nave descompuesta, Silver no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia ella, abriendo la puerta de manera brusca en su apuro por entrar. Sin delicadez alguna Silver encajó la pieza faltante en su lugar, asegurándolo con unos tornillos torcidos en su lugar para que no se volviera a salir nunca jamás.

Para entonces Vector se había acercado para ver la conmoción y ambos sostuvieron su aliento en anticipación cuando Silver puso la llave en el arranque y lo giró con un movimiento de su muñeca. Al principio no ocurrió pero de repente los motores de la nave dieron un rugido y los controles entraron en línea. Vector y Silver gritaron con alegría y no perdieron tiempo en despegar, dejando a atrás el bosque.

Vector tomó el asiento de piloto y manejo por encima de los árboles, Silver tomó el otro asiento cuidando que los controles estuvieran operacionales, pero pronto se aburrió y optó por mirar a la ventana. Hubo un silencio incómodo para Vector, que sin querer las palabras de Silver le daban vueltas por la cabeza, como una mosca molesta en su cráneo.

 _—Tu no sabes eso._

Algo le decía que había algo que el chaparro sabía, algo que le pesaba como una carga en los hombros y no lo dejaba ver más allá de sus problemas. Tal vez por eso era tan amargado, tan poco amistoso, pero no era cruel o al menos no más cruel que un niño que ha sido ignorado por el mundo. Vector suspiró y pasó una mano sobre su cara, a decir verdad sentía un poco de lástima por Silver, estaba tratando de actuar como un adulto cuando en realidad no era mejor que un niño perdido, creo que era momento para que hablara con un adulto de verdad.

—Mira Silver —dijo Vector, llamando la atención del erizo—. Se que en tu cabeza piensas que estas solo en este mundo, pero te sorprenderías por lo mucho que eso no es cierto.

Silver hizo una mueca y abrió la boca para protestar pero Vector lo detuvo—. Estás tan metido en tus propios problemas que te estás perdiendo de muchos cosas buenas, eso no es bueno para ti, al menos toma unos minutos para detenerte y observar el mundo, aprecia los días porque nunca volverán por mucho que deseemos lo contrario.

Hubo silencio total, excepto por el ruido de la nave y los pitidos de los controles, antes de que Silver contestara.

—Hipotéticamente hablando ¿Qué harías si tuvieras la oportunidad de arreglar un terrible error?

Vector volteó a verlo, pero el erizo tenía la mirada fija hacia el frente, sus puños apretados y cara rígida.

—Si tuviera solo una oportunidad de hacerlo pero solo tienes un limite de tiempo para hacerlo ¿Estuvieras perdiendo tu tiempo oliendo las flores y en conversaciones sin sentido, o estuvieras haciendo todo a tu alcance para impedir una catástrofe? —Silver se cruzó los brazos y suspiró, su mirada de repente cansada como si hubiera peleado mil batallas antes de llegar aquí—. Apreció lo que tratas de decirme Vector, pero no trates de condescenderme, tengo una misión y poco tiempo para cumplirla, solo haz tu trabajo y nos olvidamos de este asunto.

Vector suspiró y fijo su vista en el camino—. Actúas como si tuvieras que salvar al mundo o algo así.

Sin que Vector lo viera, Silver esbozo una sonrisa que era carente de humor—. No tienes ni la menor idea.

* * *

 **Esta historia la ubique en el juego Sonic 06, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Memphiles hubiera transportado a Silver fuera de Soleanna, y en el camino se hubiera encontrado con Vector y le hubiera dado un aventón a su destino? La respuesta, este one shot.**


End file.
